The Face of The Dead
by Soda-kun
Summary: Yeah, musim panas, setiap orang pasti tidak menyukainya bukan? Tapi bagimana jika di musim ini terjadi sebuah hal yang mengerikan? Dan mau tidak mau, Mikuo dan Gumiya harus berusaha melewati insiden dunia paling mengerikan dimana mayat hidup yang selalu ada di setiap sudut jalan mencoba menyerang tubuh mereka. Apakah mereka sanggup mengatasi ini?
1. Is it a scream?

**Hajimemashite~  
**I'm new here, so if there's something wrong in my story... so, don't be shy to give me a spicy comments.. '-')b

_disclaimer  
_all of these vocaloid character is belong to Yamaha - CryptonFM, and more of them... except the story, it's mine~

* * *

_**|| Shisha ni Chokumen || Rizui ~ Soda-kun**_

_"Are you ready for this apocalpyse?"_

**Chapter I**** : 「****Is it a... Scream?"」**

* * *

"Panas…" ucap Mikuo lemas sambil berusaha meluruskan tubuhnya di atas bangku. Peluh menetes perlahan dari dahinya dan berakhir membasahi seragam tipis musim panasnya.

Bangku kematian, itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas disetiap benak siswa yang mengikuti 'Perbaikan Nilai Jam Tambahan' di musim '_setan'_ ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Semua posisi duduk sudah teratur dalam buku catatan sensei tiap kelas yang diurutkan berdasarkan nilai mid-term sebelumnya.

Dan bingo. Hatsune Mikuo adalah salah satu dari 3 siswa paling menderita yang mendapatkan bangku yang berada tepat disamping jendela itu, menghadap lapangan, tersapa angin 'hangat' musim panas, dan diterjang oleh gelombang ultra-violet dalam skala besar selama enam jam tanpa henti.

Kalau begini, apa bedanya dengan kursi listrik yang digunakan dalam Art of Torture zaman dahulu?

_Lalu, jika kita menarik garis X dengan Y di koordinat ini, maka kita akan mendapat …_

Mikuo hanya melirik sesaat simbol-simbol aneh di papan tulis yang ditulis Gakupo-sensei -walau dia termasuk daftar black-list para siswa akibat wajahnya yang menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah guru yang ramah- namun hal itu malah membuat kadar oksigen yang masuk kepalanya berkurang drastis.

Matematika, pelajaran yang mengandung tulisan yang dianggapnya sebagai mantra yang sering ditulis oleh penyihir-penyihir barat di buku mereka atau yang mereka tuliskan di sekitar lingkaran sihir -atau apalah sebutanny- adalah pelajaran yang selalu berada di posisi terakhir dari daftar nilainya, dan itulah mengapa Mikuo mendapat undangan 'pesta barbeque' di kelasnya selama liburan musim panas berlangsung.

… _dan diakhir persamaan, kita akan mendapatkan hasil dengan nilai …_

Berharap akan terjadi keajabaian terjadi di jam tambahan ini, dengan cepat otaknya menolak mentah-mentah apa yang disampaikan Gakupo-sensei ketika dia mencoba memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut. Alhasil, pening di kepalanya mencapai tingkat over-heat puncak dari sebelumnya.

Sambil ogah-ogahan, diraihnya ponsel kecil berwarna _turquoise_ dari kolong mejanya, dan ironisnya, dia mendapati kombinasi angka yang belum menguntungkannya.

_12.17_

_Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi?! Sigh…_

Dia mengerang pelan lalu menutup mata sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, semua inderanya menajam secara otomotis, kecuali penglihatannya dan otaknya yang malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. Saatnya untuk bersantai mungkin, membiarkan angin hangat –panas- yang berhembus perlahan dari jendela terbuka disampingnya, dan membiarkan rambut _tosca-_nya terhempas angin.

_Siing... .Siing.. Siing…_

Terdengar bunyi serangga musim panas di batang pohon saling memadukan suara, aroma udara musim panas yang khas, panas matahari menyengat kulitnya, suara Gakupo-sensei yang kasar, gesekan kapur dengan papan kayu, suara siswa yang menguap karena ngantuk dan pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan, penghapus yang jatuh ke lantai dan memantul kearah yang abstrak.

Suara yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun Mikuo tetap memejamkan matanya dan ingin merasakan sesuatu selain 'penglihatan' matanya.

_Siing... Siing... Nguiing… Nguiing… Siing…_

_Barusan sirine? Polisi? Ambulan? Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini…_

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara benda berat membentur sesuatu dengan keras, dan…

Spontan, Mikuo terduduk cepat. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas, mencari suatu sumber suara.

Gakupo-sensei menulis sesuatu dengan kapurnya dan menggumam sesuatu. Gumiya, siswa yang duduk tepat disampingnya yang selalu memainkan pensilnya tanpa menulis apa-apa. Aoki, siswi yang sakit-sakitan yang duduk beberapa bangku darinya, memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang dituliskan sensei di papan tulis sambil mengetuk-ketukkan pensilnya ke meja.

Selain itu, tidak hal yang mencolok ataupun menarik perhatiannya.

_Eh?_

Mikuo yakin, dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu.

Seorang wanita… Menjerit...

Suara yang menyusul suara benturan benda keras sebelumnya.

Dialihkannya mata _tosca_-nya melewati lapangan, berusaha menjangkau keluar dari tembok putih sekolahnya, namun sayang, walaupun pandangannya dapat melewati tembok tersebut, masih terdapat pohon-pohon rindang tumbuh tinggi disamping tembok.

Dengan cepat, Mikuo tertawa kecil dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Toh bisa saja terjadi tabrakan atau supir yang mengantuk lalu menabrakkan mobilnya kedalam mart ataupun seseorang yang mengenakan topeng ski di siang hari dan menabrak tiang listrik, lalu seorang wanita berteriak histeris ketakutan. Apa gunanya juga dia mengetahui hal seperti itu? Tahu ataupun tidak, juga tidak ada bedanya.

"Aaah… Bodohnya aku…" kritiknya terhadap diri sendiri, menyesali apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Double cheese-burger…" janjinya terhadap diri sendiri sambil menutup mata dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja lagi, seolah dia telah melanggar sesuatu sehingga dia harus membayar dendanya. Kebiasaan konyol, dia tahu itu, dan dia menyukai itu. Suatu cara agar dia tidak mengulangi sesuatu yang orang lain biasa sebut 'kurang-kerjaan' lagi.

Lalu dia diam sejenak, membiarkan hawa panas yang berhembus melalui jendela mengeringkan kulitnya lagi, atau lebih tepatnya membakar, seperti asap panas dari ledakan gunung berapi tanpa koloid yang bergerak dengan cepat menuju tempat yang lebih rendah. Semakin lama, peluhnya muncul dari pori-pori tubuhnya, menetes dan terserap ke dalam seragam tipisnya.

Hanya ada dua hal yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang, dia tahu apa saja itu, dan dia tidak menyukainya untuk beberapa hal. Toh, ngengat musim panas akan terus menggigiti kulitnya dengan leluasa selama liburan musim panas kali ini, kecuali dia mendapat minimal nilai B+ di mata pelajaran Gakupo-sensei tersebut saat 'Pre-Test I" di akhir minggu.

Ya, ini baru minggu pertama dan beruntungnya Mikuo belum mengalami apa yang disebut 'syndrome' musim panas atau demam musim panas. Penyakit bodoh pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin kau dapat terkena demam saat suhu udara diatas empat puluh tujuh derajat?

Dengan mendengus berat, diraihnya pensil di sudut mejanya dan buku berwarna biru bertuliskan namanya di kolongnya, yang berarti dia memilih pilihan kedua. Pilihan pertama? Tidur di mejanya dan berharap Gakupo-sensei tak memasukkan bubuk kapur ke dalam mulutnya.

Mikuo akhirnya berusaha mensugesti dirinya seolah dia adalah penyihir yang sedang merapal mantra, dipandangnya soal-soal Gakupo-sensei di papan tulis sambil berharap agar dia bisa membaca mantra tersebut, dan bersamaan dengan itu, muncul lah coretan-coretan aneh di buku Mikuo.

Dan pada akhirnya dia tahu, dia gagal merapal mantra tersebut.

* * *

_… Knock …_

"Kau memang bodoh..." ujar Gumiya sambil melempar kotak obat-obatan kepada Mikuo, lalu beranjak menuju dapur, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bodoh seperti ini?"

"Sampai hal yang disebut matematika itu hilang dari sejarah manusia." balas Mikuo sambil mencari obat batuk dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernafasan dari kotak obat, suaranya terdengar serak.

Terdengar suara kompor dinyalakan dari arah dapur.

"Pemikiran bodohmu semakin lama bertambah parah." ujar Gumiya yang teredam tembok antara ruang tengah dengan dapur, ia mengambil beberapa wortel dan lobak dari kulkas lalu mulai memotongnya, "Jika itu maumu, bayangkan dunia dengan segala hal berbentuk abstrak..."

Setelah beberapa saat, sambil mengepalkan tangan, Mikuo bergegas menuju dapur sambil membawa beberapa tablet berbau khas di tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin membayangkan hal yang susah untuk dibayangkan, Gumiya." ujarnya sambil menelan obat dan meminum air dari keran di wastafel, "Oh ya, disini kita punya jeruk nipis? Kapur ini menggigiti leherku."

Tanpa menghadapnya dan terus memotong, Gumiya menunjuk rak disamping pintu belakang.

"Hoho, kau memang berguna untuk hal seperti ini." puji Mikuo sambil menuangkan air panas dari termos kecil dan beranjak mengambil jeruk nipis di rak.

"Dan kau tidak berguna dalam hal apapun, kecuali olahraga..." balas Gumiya lalu menghela nafas, sambil meletakkan pisaunya di samping kompor dia membuka jendela disampingnya. "Cepatlah keluar, kau membuat kita terbakar dengan uapmu."

Sambil melempar jeruk nipis ke tempat sampah, dia membawa minuman yang telah bercampur zat asam tersebut keluar dapur, "Oke oke, chef. Kunanti masakanmu di ruang tengah."

_Knock…_

Lalu terdengar suara channel TV diganti dengan cepat dari ruang tengah, dengan diiringi tawa, Mikuo terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dadanya. Mungkin beberapa kapur telah masuk ke paru-parunya sejak tadi siang.

Gumiya menghela nafas lagi, dan kembali melakukan kegiatan hariannya di dapur. Memasak untuk mereka berdua setiap hari.

Sekali lagi, setiap hari.

Ya, mulai dari Senin hingga Minggu dan kembali Senin hingga Minggu lagi.

"Huft, kapan paman akan pulang, huh? Merepotkan sekali." keluh Gumiya sambil memasukkan potongan wortel ke dalam panci. "Toh jarak institut dengan rumah hanya empat stasiun dari sini..."

_Knock…_

Keadaan sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Seperti halnya malam sebelumnya, terdengar suara air mendidih dari arah dapur, bunyi gas yang terbakar menjadi api, tawa dari arah TV dan ruang tengah, kipas angin yang berputar konstan di sudut ruang, bunyi jangkrik di rerumputan luar, dan bunyi lonceng kecil yang terhempas angin di atas pintu geser ruang tengah, dan juga ketukan ranting di dinding belakang.

Damai. Sungguh damai.

Bagaimana tidak? Langit malam ini begitu cerah, tanpa adanya awan kelam yang menutupi dewi malam yang bersinar di samping langit.

Segera, Mikuo mengetahui Gumiya muncul dari balik bilik pintu dapur dengan membawa nampan. Secara fisik, tak akan ada yang pernah mengira laki-laki yang dulunya seorang hikikomori tersebut dapat memasak. Namun, keadaan berkata lain, tak ada hal yang tak mungkin bukan?

Walaupun ada juga hal yang 'seharusnya' tak terjadi menjadi terjadi.

_… Knock …_

"Nah, inilah chef yang kita nanti-nanti." ujar Mikuo sambil berlagak seperti MC acara TV sambil memegang gelasnya, dan disambung dengan tepuk tangan dari arah TV. _Momen yang tepat!_

"Dan ini chef paling sial yang pernah ada..." lanjut Gumiya sambil meletakkan mangkok sup dan nasi di tengah meja dan dilanjutkan dengan sepiring kecil bagian tuna memang telah dipotong, diambilnya sebatang sumpit yang masih menjadi satu disamping meja.

"Juga chef yang paling baik hati terhadap sepupunya ini." lanjut Mikuo lagi sambil tersenyum –idiot-, lalu menarik mangkok sup dan nasi bagiannya tersebut.

Gumiya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sepupunya yang memang hanya terlahir dalam bidang 'olahraga' tersebut, lalu membuat senyum yang memang terlihat palsu, "Three poin, untuk pujian konyolmu itu..."

"Itadakimasu…" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil mematahkan sumpit menjadi dua. Semangat yang terdengar dari mereka sungguh sangat berbeda. Toh mereka juga bukan saudara sedarah.

Sambil menyantap makan malam, mereka menonton acara khas musim panas yang telah berlangsung beberapa minggu ini. Yap, series dari Fuan no Tane, film horror terfavorit musim panas kali ini, dan juga musim panas sebelum-sebelumnya.

Terjadi beberapa kali kenaikan intensitas suasana saat itu, dan berulang kali Gumiya hampir memuntahkan makanannya ke arah TV. Pemberani? Coba kita kurangi anggapan kita terhadapnya tentang hal itu. Dia memang bukan tipe orang seperti Mikuo, yang malah mengeraskan volumenya dan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya hingga lebih dari batas ideal mengunyah makanan, sambil memasang wajah datar. Sepertinya saraf kejutan di otaknya mengalami kerusakan.

Lalu akhirnya tiba pada scene yang biasa kita sebut 'klimaks', scene ketika tokoh utama tersudut, dan akhirnya muncul makhluk superman- supranatural berbentuk abstrak secara tiba-tiba, dan tibalah scene paling dibenci Gumiya, ketika sang aktor-

_Maaf untuk menghentikan acara anda. Sebelum kami melanjutkan acara, ada beberapa hal yang akan kami sampaikan.._

"Eh? Flash-News? Jarang-jarang di musim panas ada beginian." respon Mikuo sambil memperhatikan perubahan acara yang spontan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan kalimat Mikuo, Gumiya menghela nafas lega, ditelannya potongan tuna yang sedari tadi terendam di mulutnya, hormon adrenalin di tubuhnya mulai berkurang secara perlahan.

Jika dilihat dari schedule musim panas, munculnya Flash-News adalah suatu hal yang langka terjadi, terkecuali jika ada suatu kejadian yang memang harus menyita perhatian penonton di daerah Flash-News tersebut ditayangkan. Namun, lain cerita jika yang menayangkannya adalah channel nasional dalam jangkauan satu prefecture.

Atau seluruh Jepang.

_… Knock …_

_Narita, Chiba... Narita, Chiba..._

"Eh? Kenapa dengan kota kita?" tanya Mikuo heran ketika mendengar tempat Flash-News berlangsung, kotanya. Dilihatnya perubahan posisi peta dari ketinggian yang memperlihatkan seluruh Jepang membesar hingga mendapatkan ketinggian yang memperlihatkan kota Narita.

"Jangan tanya aku..." ujar Gumiya sambil berpaling meminggirkan mangkok dan piring bekas makan mereka tersebut ke samping ruangan yang telah mereka selesaikan beberapa saat lalu. Terdengar bunyi plastik dan alumunium bergesekan pelan.

"Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan tadi siang?" kata Mikuo sambil membayang-bayangkan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Yah, kau tahu, tadi siang kudengar suara sesuatu yang berat menabrak sesuatu... Terdengar agak jauh sih, mungkin tujuh blok dari sekolah, kalau tidak salah ada suara wanita menjerit setelahnya..." sambungnya, agaknya Mikuo masih menimbang-nimbang apa benar itu yang ia dengar tadi siang, "Well, aku sedikit heran dengan kalian di kelas yang tidak mendengar suara itu."

"..." Gumiya menatap masam wajah Mikuo lalu memasang wajah seolah bersyukur. _Beruntung aku tak memiliki kelebihan seperti itu. Aku akan berharap tak ada orang yang mandi dalam radius sepuluh blok dariku jika aku memilikinya saat aku menjadi NEET dulu._

"Dan... Sesuatu yang kau sebut sesuatu itu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang besar dan berat... Mungkin kendaraan yang berbentuk box-" kata-kata Mikuo seolah terhenti di tenggorokannya ketika ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah TV.

Sesaat, ia memberi isyarat diam dengan jarinya. Ia memperintahkan Gumiya untuk kembali memperhatikan TV -yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak mereka anggap- dengan menggerakkan telunjuknya.

Gumiya heran, ia mengikuti pandangan Mikuo.

Seketika pupil hijaucerah-nya mengecil.

"Eh... I-Ini cuman bagian dari acara kan?" ucap Mikuo terbata. Ia tidak percayai apa yang dilihatnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"..." Gumiya hanya terdiam mematung, pandangannya tetap terkunci pada satu arah, dan mulutnya mulai menganga tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Dengan gerakan keras, Mikuo berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tatami di sampingnya. Ia mendekati pintu geser disampingnya, melengok menatap langit yang berubah kemerah-merah di barat kota. Tangannya mengepal, dihantamnya pintu pintu geser tersebut hingga terdorong kedalam. Ia menggeram tertahan.

Dibaliknya, Gumiya masih terdiam menatap layar TV, rambut hitamnya menutup matanya.

_… kemungkinan kebakaran ini disebabkan kebocoran gas penampung di bagian pusat energi, dan kini para pemadam kebakaran telah berupaya memadamkan api yang kini semakin menyebar ke bagian utara Institut, diharapkan …_

Suasana ruangan kali ini benar-benar sunyi walau di luar sana tengah terjadi kecelakaan yang berarti.

_… Knock …_

Mikuo masih berdiri menatap langit merah di barat kota, dengan pelan, dijatuhkannya tubuhnya keatas tatami lalu bersandar ke pintu.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon paman…" ucap Gumiya sambil berdiri perlahan, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearah dapur.

_… hanya beberapa ilmuwan berhasil keluar, dan menurut laporan beberapa orang yang melewati Institut, sesaat sebelum terjadi ledakan, terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam Institut. Diduga ledakan pipa kecil sebenarnya telah menyulut bagian dalam Institut sebelum mengenai tank-gasoline …_

"Jeritan lagi… kah?" ujar Mikuo lemas, diraihnya remote TV, dan ditekannya tombol OFF.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya melihat Gumiya keluar dari dapur.

"Paman tidak menjawab… Mungkin HP-nya tertinggal di apartemen…" balas Gumiya berpikir positif, ia mencoba tegar.

"Walau begitu, kuharap kau tak berharap lebih, Gumiya. Kemungkinan terburuk dapat terjadi"

"Aku tahu, kalau Paman tak selamat… Hanya kau yang tersisa, begitu juga kau…", disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding di sampingnya, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Tapi, siapa juga yang berharap orang lain mati?"

Mikuo tersenyum mendengarnya, "Hoh, aku tak percaya itu yang dikatakan oleh orang yang pernah menutup dirinya dari sosial selama dua tahun."

Akhirnya suasana masuk kedalam area kekuasaan Mikuo. Tentang mengalihkan pembicaraan? Dia ahlinya, bahkan dapat dikatakan professional.

"Hmm, memang itu yang kukatakan…" Gumiya menangkap maksud pembicaraan Mikuo, sehingga mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan sepupunya yang lebih tua itu, "Dan aku tak akan berterima kasih kepadamu untuk hal itu."

"Oh, ayolah. Paman akan bangga padaku!"

"Hoh, kau pikir begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti masuk setelah musim panas berakhir, sepakat?"

Kemudian, mereka tertawa kecil bersama dan berusaha melupakan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Namun, bagaimana bisa Gumiya melupakan paman satu-satunya? Dengan lunglai, ia mulai beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Mikuo yang ogah-ogahan di depan kipas angin.

"Hmm, mau kemana kau?"

"Istirahat…" diraihnya ponsel hitam di rak dinding, sambil melemaskan buku-buku jari tangannya ia berbalik, "Kau tak berpikir akan ikut kan?"

"Hey hey, aku bukan tipe seperti itu, el o el." Mikuo berbalik menghadap kipas angin lalu menambahkan kecepatannya, "Akan kuberitahu jika paman menelpon."

Gumiya melangkah pergi tanpa menjawab, lalu Mikuo mendengar suara pintu di tutup menggema dari lorong.

"Hooaammm..." sambil menguap lebar, Mikuo merebahkan tubuhnya di tatami, "Mungkin nanti… akan terdengar suara teleponnya."

Dengan sekali meregangkan tubuh, ia tertidur.

_… Knock ..._

Suasana sunyi kembali, tentu saja. Hanya ada suara nafas Mikuo, bunyi kipas angin yang berputar, dan lonceng kecil di atas pintu geser yang terbuka, di ruangan tengah itu.

_... Knock …_

Beberapa menit kemudian dalam kesunyian itu, terdengar suara pekikan dari luar rumah dan mulai terdengar mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain bergerak dengan cepat melewati rumah Gumiya. Klakson berbunyi terus menerus, lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat disertai teriakan-teriakan.

Mikuo? Dia salah satu orang yang tak mudah untuk dibangunkan walau suara bising sekalipun. Gumiya? Dia selalu memakai headset setiap kali dia tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini, termasuk tidur.

Berbagai suara terdengar melewati rumah Gumiya, terdengar harapan putus-asa di suara-suara itu, dari dalam mobil, bahkan dari jalanan.

"Arghhh…"

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya mata, hah?!"

"Chikuso! Kenapa berhenti! Rem jangan diinjak selamanya!"

"Mereka… Mereka datang! Rey, injak gasnya!"

"Mama! Mama! Hwaaa!"

_Braaakk! Dorr… Dorr…_

"Cih… Mana Polisi di keadaan seperti ini hah?! Takashi, bawa adik-adikmu pergi dari sini sek—Arghh…"

"Mereka masih hidup! Kau tega membunuh orang-orang yang itu?!"

"Abaikan! Injak gasnya!"

"Ka-Kakiku! Arghhhh…."

Setengah sadar, Mikuo bangun sambil beranjak mendekati pintu geser lalu ditutupnya, "Hah, berisik sekali…"

_Braaakk!_

Pintu geser tertutup dengan keras, dan Mikuo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Tatami lalu tertidur kembali. Dan suara-suara di luar mulai teredam, walau klakson-klakson dan bunyi mobil menabrak sesuatu masih terdengar.

…_ Knock …_

_… Knock …_

_… Knock …_

_… Kraaakkk …_

**_つづく_**

* * *

#A/N : Ahahaha... Gimana? XD  
kalau buat effect _**...Kraaakkk...**_ itu jangan diambil kesimpulan dulu, effectnya buat nanti di chapter 2, so... just wait it~

lagipula, pasti ada donk viewer disini yang tau "Fuan no Tane" #grin  
baguslah kalau tahu, nggk perlu repot ngejelasinnya~ Hahaha..

see ya in the next chapter '-')b


	2. Maybe, it's just my imagination

_**Greetings~**__  
Hoho, lagi smangat''nya nulis, jadi nggk terlalu liat waktu yang sempit langsung update~ \ :v /  
dan satu lagi, disini yang jadi Piko admirer maaf, kujadiin orang tua XD #rambutnya yang putih  
tapi gpp kok, cuman 1 paragraf doang... emm, mungkin beberapa... '-')v_

_disclaimer__  
_all of these vocaloid character is belong to Yamaha - CryptonFM, and more of them... except the story, it's mine~

* * *

_**|| Shisha ni Chokumen || Rizui ~ Soda-kun**_

_"Are you ready for this apocalpyse?"_

**Chapter II : 「****Maybe, it's just my imagination...」**

* * *

_Hisss..._

Cuaca tampak kelabu hari ini. Yap! Hujan musim panas yang memang jarang terjadi, apalagi di daratan yang jauh dari tepi pantai seperti Narita ini. Toh, lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak ingin hujan di musim 'ini'? Jika kau lebih memilih terik matahari daripada hujan, kuucapkan selamat bersenang-senang dengan _CRHC_ atau yang biasa kita sebut 'kelabang-kepala-merah'. Yeah, hewan menyebalkan yang sering kali bertamu ke tempat tidurmu ketika kau tidur. Oh, dan jangan lupa persiapkan 'peralatan' yang dibutuhkan ketika bermain dengannya, karena itu akan sangat 'menyenangkan'.

_Hisss..._

Suara hujan teredam di ruangan tengah itu, dan hanya dari arah dapurlah terdengar lebih jelas, pintu antara ruang tengah dan dapur terlihat terbuka. Mikuo dengan lelapnya tidur –dan masih terseret arus alam mimpinya yang tak tahu akan berakhir dimana- di samping pintu geser, dan Gumiya tak tahu kemana, hanya saja kamarnya sudah kosong. Sehingga rumah sunyi kala itu.

Pelan, beberapa kali terdengar suara benda kecil jatuh dari arah dapur, tapi intensitas suara tiap kali jatuhnya berbeda. Perampok? Di saat sepert ini? Sedikit logis mungkin, namun bukan timing yang tepat jika kau lihat cuaca sekarang. Walau itu bisa juga kau sebut jenius, kalau dia memang ahli. Toh maling apa yang mencuri peralatan masak?

"Sigh." Sayup terdengar decakan mulut dari arah dapur, lalu terdengar kayu berhantaman dengan palu -mungkin memang palu, atau bisa saja benda keras lain, yang jelas padat- setelahnya, "Dasar anjing atau apalah, sialan! Kenapa mereka selalu-"

Sekali lagi kutekankan, suara dari bagian rumah lain memang tak terdengar jelas dari ruang tengah, teredam oleh dinding kayu berlapis dengan bagian hampa diantaranya yang membatasi tiap ruang, ditambah sekarang tengah terjadi hujan -yang mungkin kali ini bisa disebut badai- di luar. _Dua poin keberuntungan untuk Mikuo._

_Kriieekk... Blakk..._

"Cih, apa memang aku terlahir untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan 'rumah', huh?" Ucap seseorang dari dapur sambil menutup pintu belakang, lalu melempar sesuatu ke sudut ruangan. Alhasil, suara hujan mulai teredam lebih dari sebelumnya.

Muncul Gumiya dengan kaos putih, celana pendek, dan kain putih mengikat di kepalanya dari celah pintu menuju ruang tengah. Terlihat beberapa luka di jarinya. _Emm.. Masalah perampok tadi, mari kita lupakan._

Ia berlalu melewati Mikuo dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di seberang lorong, segera terdengar suara air mengucur lalu pintu yang ditutup.

_Hisss..._

Rumah kembali sunyi, walau masih terdengar hembusan angin dari celah pintu. Jika saja permukaan pintu ti—

"Auuhh!" _Brakkk!_

Mikuo dengan spontan bangun dengan menggebrak tatami disampingnya, menghasilkan bunyi benturan keras yang menggema di lorong disertai sesuatu yang terdengar seperti cairan yang muncrat..

"Uuhh... Kelabang sialan. Gumiya pasti tidak menutup jendela dapur sejak tadi malam. Itta-ta..." keluhnya sambil mengusap lengannya ketika mendapati sebuah makhluk yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk di tatami sampingnya.

"Eh, hujan?" Diraihnya sisi pintu geser lalu dibukanya sedikit hingga ia bisa mengintip ke halaman samping rumahnya.

Tiang jemuran. Dinding pembatas. Pohon apel. Lalu, beberapa pot kecil berisi pohon jeruk di samping dinding. Semuanya sudah basah diterpa hujan.

"Khu khu khu... _Nice timing_, nature-san!" Ujarnya seraya menutup kembali pintu tersebut, ia tersenyum, 'bahagia?'.

Ia beranjak mengambil kotak obat yang secara tidak sengaja semalam ia tinggalkan di samping kipas angin –yang hingga kini masi menyala-, dan mengobrak-abriknya mencari semacam salep atau apalah. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin selamanya merasakan nyeri yang menusuk di lengannya oleh hewan yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan darah dengan _Tomcat_ itu.

Setelah mengoleskan obat sambil menahan nafas karena aromanya yang teramat menyengat, diliriknya jam dinding di atas TV.

9.40

"What tha... Kukira masih sekitar delapan. Sigh, Gumiya tidak membangunkanku?"

"Bahkan aku sudah menginjak dadamu sebelas kali." Sahut Gumiya yang muncul dari bilik pintu sambil melingkarkan handuk di lehernya, terlihat ia menyeringai, "Hee, kukira kau sudah mati."

"Kau berniat membunuhku... lagi?" Dengan reflek, dirabanya dadanya yang memang terasa sedikit nyeri, "... Aku heran aku masih hidup..."

"Aku jauh lebih heran!"

"Hmm... Mungkin kau masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk membunuhku."

"Ya, dan kau terlalu tua seribu tahun."

"Ah..."

_Checkmate!_

Sambil mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah, Gumiya beranjak membuka pintu geser. Dengan cepat, angin dingin basah berhembus masuk dan rintik hujan berjatuhan dari atap hingga lututnya. Sesaat, terlihat efek ruangan itu terhempas angin, dan menerbangkan beberapa daun basah dari pohon apel di halaman.

"Kau tahu, Mikuo. Ada yang aneh..."

Sambil mengelap 'tubuh-yang-sudah-tak-berbentuk' di tatami dengan sebuah kain yang asal ia temukan di sudut ruangan, Mikuo membalas, "Tentu saja aneh! Bagaimana bisa seekor kelabang 'mematikan' bisa berkeliaran di rumah pada cuaca seperti ini? Kecuali ada—"

"Bukan itu, idiot." Sambil menatap Mikuo, Gumiya memasang wajah masam, "Kita tidak mendapat jatah susu hari ini..."

"Eeh, Piko-jii-san tak mengantarkannya? _Tumben_ sekali." Mikuo melemparkan kain -dengan cairan-cairan dan organ yang, ah lebih baik tidak usah dibahas- ke sembarang arah, "Padahal Piko-jii-san orang yang tidak terlalu pilih-pilih cuaca, apalagi ia menyukai suasana musim ini."

"_Right_..." Gumiya menyandarkan dirinya ke samping pintu geser, kemudian ia menunjuk TV, "Bukan cuma itu. Coba kau nyalakan TV-nya."

Mikuo hanya mengangguk lalu meraih remote TV di depan kipas angin, dinyalakannya TV berukuran sedang di sisi lain ruangan.

_Bziing... Bzzztt…_

"Eh?" Mikuo bingung, ditekannya tombol untuk merubah channel berkali-kali, "Aree... Antenanya tersambar petir?"

"Antenanya berada di kamarmu, bodoh! Kau kira rumah ini semudah itu tersambar petir?" diraihnya remote TV di tangan Mikuo lalu mengganti ke sebuah saluran, "Lihat? Bahkan TV Lokal Narita sekalipun dalam mode hibernate."

Ditekannya tombol OFF, lalu dilemparkan remote TV tersebut pada Mikuo yang hanya bingung. Kenapa semua saluran TV mati? Hanya terlihat kombinasi warna yang aneh. Kalau dilihat, April-Mop sudah sangat lama-kan? Halloween? itu masih beberapa bulan lagi.

"Dan juga ulang tahunku sudah berlalu empat bulan lalu."

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi,Mikuo …" Gumiya berpaling menuju lorong, "Aku ada di kamarku, dan sarapan se—"

"Sst!" Mikuo mengisyaratkan diam dengan jarinya, "Kau dengar?"

Gumiya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sinis Mikuo. "Dengar... Apa?"

_Hisss…_

Ruangan sunyi, hanya hujan yang masih mengisi kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Memang ada suara apa lagi? Jika ada, itupun hanya suara kipas angin yang masih berputar.

"Ha ha ha… Lelucon bagus, Mikuo... Kuberi nilai tujuh dari lima…" Gumiya tertawa garing sambil memutar matanya, ia berlalu memasuki lorong. Berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mikuo mengerutkan wajah dan meletakkan jari di dagunya.

Oke, ini buruk. Seorang Mikuo sedang berpikir. Terakhir kali setelah ia melakukan hal seperti itu, seluruh kota mengalami pemadaman total, dan hingga detik ini, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa seorang remaja SMA-lah yang telah menyalakan seluruh lampu di hutan barat hanya untuk mencari seekor burung hantu putih -yang memang langka akhir-akhir ini- yang ia dengar ketika dari perjalanan pulangnya.

Ia tertawa kecil dan beranjak ke dapur, "Ah, maa ii. Lagipula, di luar juga sangat berisik." Sebelum itu, diraihnya ponsel _turquoise_ yang semalam ia charge di atas rak ruang tengah.

Sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil di rak atas dapur, dilihatnya layar HP miliknya, "Eeeh?! Tujuh belas pesan? Dan tiga panggilan?"

Terdengar suara gaduh yang memang terdengar dari dapur. Pencuri? Kupastikan kali ini kau akan berpikir demikian. (Author mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk hal ini :v)

"Ara, ohayou ramen cup-san. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, karena hari ini kau akan beereenang di air yang saangat hangat." Mikuo menyapa dengan penuh perasaan ketika menemukan apa yang menjadi harta paling berharganya di 'liburan' kali ini.

Sesaat kemudian, ia telah duduk di meja dapur sambil meminum lemon-soda dari kulkas, lalu mengaduk ramen cup miliknya dengan garpu sambil tangan lainnya menggenggam ponsel.

"Etto… _Let's see_. Apa mungkin dari paman?" Bayangnya sambil mengambil beberapa mie dengan garpunya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Emm, Aohi… Aohi… Hemua dahi Aohi?!"

Setelah menelan kumpulan mie di mulutnya, dibukanya satu persatu pesan yang berasal dari teman masa kecilnya dan Gumiya tersebut.

_[Aoki| 22.10-_

_[Mikuo-nii! Kau tak apa? Kudengar Institut Paman ter...]_

_[Aoki| 22.13-_

_[Mikuo-nii... Apakah Gumo-nii tak apa? Aku khawatir kepada ka...]_

_[Aoki| 22.42-_

_[Mikuo-nii, kota menjadi kacau! Banyak kecelakaan di sekitar rumah. Apa yang ha…]_

_[Aoki| 23.55-_

_[Mikuo-nii! Penghuni rumah menjadi aneh! Piko-jii-san men...]_

_[Aoki| 00.47-_

_[Mikuo-nii… Otou-san… Otou-san telah...]_

_[Aoki| 01.13-_

_[Mikuo-nii... Gumo-ni... Tolong aku, mere...]_

"…?!" Mikuo terdiam membaca pesan-pesan tersebut, tubuhnya bergetar, terutama ketika membaca pesan paling akhir Aoki. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Sambil membawa ramen-cup yang tersisa setengah tersebut, Mikuo berjalan cepat menuju lorong lalu memanggil Gumiya dengan keras, kemudian meraih sepasang jas hujan di samping pintu lorong.

"Ada apa lagi, hah? Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk— Hey!" Ujar Gumiya ketika ia menangkap sebuah jas hujan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ikut aku…" Perintah Mikuo sambil memakai jas hujan lalu menelan habis ramen cup-nya, "Ada masalah."

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya hingga mengesampingkan urusan makanmu?" Tanya Gumiya sambil memakai jas hujan, lalu memakai sepatu dan berjalan mengikuti Mikuo keluar rumah.

Sambil memakai hood-nya, Mikuo melirik ke kanan kiri depan rumahnya yang sepi, "Aoki, dia dalam masalah."

"Masalah? _Tumben_ dia menghubungimu." Gumiya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam jas hujannya, dan beranjak berlari mengikuti Mikuo yang mulai berlari ke arah timur, "Memangnya, ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Cih! Kau memang tidak pernah bisa peka terhadap perasaan seseorang." Geram Mikuo jika mengingat sifat asli Gumiya tersebut.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian… Sankyu." Gumiya melirik suatu benda yang digenggam Mikuo, dan pikiran negatif mulai memproduksi diri di otaknya, "Dan satu hal lagi, apa hubungan 'keadaan-Aoki-sekarang', dengan kapak yang kau genggam itu?"

"Dia mengirimiku SMS. Lebih baik kau baca sendiri." Ujar Mikuo sambil mengulurkan ponselnya ke belakang yang diterima oleh Gumiya.

"…" Gumiya sedikit kesulitan membaca dalam keadaan berlari dalam hujan tersebut, tentu saja ia berusaha menutupi layar ponsel agar tidak terkena air.

Ketika ia berhasil membaca tulisan pada layar ponsel tersebut, pori-pori tubuhnya mulai membuka, efek merinding muncul di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat sendinya lemas. Matanya terpaku pada keadaan diantara percaya atau tidak percaya.

Mikuo yang memperkirakan bahwa Gumiya telah membaca pesan 'itu', membuka mulutnya, "Mengerti? Ini masalah penting. Bukan ada tidaknya hubungannya denganmu atau—"

Sebenarnya Gumiya tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Mikuo, lalu terhenti dan hampir menabrak Mikuo yang mendadak berhenti dengan cepat.

"Hey, ada apa?"

"… Ah ..." Mikuo berbicara dengan sangat pelan lalu berjalan mundur perlahan beberapa langkah.

"Apa?" Sekali lagi Gumiya tak mengerti apa maksudnya, ia berjalan maju hingga ke samping Mikuo, "Kukembalikan padamu, terima kasih sudah mem—"

Kini pandangan Gumiya menyatu dengan Mikuo yang terpusat pada satu arah yang sama, kepada pemandangan mengerikan yang bersamaan dengan guntur yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit. Sebuah bayangan terbentuk di jalan itu, dan bersambungan dengan erangan.

Mikuo terdiam. Semakin lama, genggaman kapaknya mengendor dan bibirnya bergetar tak menentu.

"To… long… Si… apa… saja… To… long… Agh…"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang sudah tidak lagi utuh. Di sekitar tubuhnya seperti tiga orang yang tak jelas, sedang dalam posisi jongkok sambil seolah mendekatkan wajah mereka ke tubuh si Pria.

Mikuo bergidik ngeri, pertama kali ini ia terlihat begitu ketakutan melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bagi Gumiya, ia sudah tak dapat bergerak, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sulit, seolah sesuatu menekan dadanya dengan kuat hingga hancur.

Dengan tatapan pututs asa, sudut mata si Pria mendapati Mikuo dan Gumiya sedang melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, kemudian si Pria mengangkat tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Ka… Kali… an… Disa… na.. Ku... mohon... Ku..moh—eUagh…"

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, darah menyemprot keluar dari tenggorokannya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengejang hingga otot yang menyambung betisnya -yang sudah lagi tak berbentuk bergerak- dengan aneh. Lalu, setelah sekali sentakan kuat, si Pria tewas.

_Agghhh... Hoaghh… Aggrrr…_

"Ap... Apa'an itu..." Mikuo mulai melangkah mundur lebih jauh.

Gumiya mundur beberapa langkah dari Mikuo, "Me… Mereka manusia... Bukan?"

Ia sangat ketakutan. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia terasa mual dan ingin muntah ketika melihat pemandangan organ-organ yang menyembur keluar bersama darah, "Hugh…"

Mikuo mundur selangkah, "Gu… Gumiya… Lari…"

"A… Apa?" Gumiya berusaha memalingkan pandangannya terhadap pemandangan itu. _Tak bisa!_

Sekali lagi, Mikuo mundur selangkah, "Lari… Kubilang… Lari…"

"Ta.. Tapi… Kaki… Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan!" Gumiya mencoba dengan keras agar pandangannya teralihkan. _Kenapa hanya berpaling sedikit?!_

"Kubilang… La… Lari… Sekarang…"

Pada akhirnya, pandangannya terpusat pada sebuah benda yang masih berdenyut pelan keluar dari dada si Pria, seketika seluruh tubuh Gumiya hilang kendali, "Se… Se… Sekarang?"

"Sekarang… sekarang... Sekarang, Gumiya!" Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dengan kengerian yang sangat di wajahnya, Mikuo berlari memutar menuju rumah kembali.

Teriakan Mikuo yang keras menggema hingga beberapa blok dari situ –walau dalam hujan yang lebat ini- secara bertahap. Dan juga, teriakan itu sepertinya menarik perhatian _mereka_, yang seketika itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Mikuo dan Gumiya dengan aneh.

Seketika, semua saraf di sendi seluruh tubuh Gumiya kembali terhubung dengan kesadaranya. Gumiya yang masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang dimaksud Mikuo sebelumnya di situasi ini, langsung mengikuti Mikuo yang dengan terburu-buru berlari melewatinya.

Gumiya berusaha berlari dengan cepat hingga jaraknya dengan Gumiya berkurang, sesaat kemudian ia menengok ke belakang.

"...?!" Gumiya semakin ketakutan dan hampir hilang keseimbangan, "Mikuo! _Mereka_ mengejar kita! Mikuo, _mereka _mengejar kita!"

Mikuo mencoba melirik ke belakang.

Terlihat tiga orang dewasa -mungkin dua laki laki dan satu perempuan- yang berlari mengejar mereka. Sekilas, tak ada yang berbeda jika melihat sekilas. Namun, hanya...

"Ti... Tidak mungkin?!" Mikuo semakin berlari tak karuan, sering kali ia hampir tersandung karena dirinya sendiri, kapak masih ada digenggamnya. _Sadar Mikuo! Tidak mungkin mereka masih hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu! Bangunlah!_

"Mereka... Mereka memakan pria tadi... Mereka memakan pria tadi... Mereka... Mereka..." Dengan ekspresi shock, Gumiya mengulang kalimat yang sama. Tanpa sadar, kecepatan Gumiya semakin berkurang dan semakin lama, ia semakin menjauh dari jarak yang seharusnya aman.

Mikuo yang berlari di depan, berkali-kali memanggil Gumiya. Namun, hanya tatapan kosong yang selalu ia temukan, yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Dasar kau ulat menjijikan! Bergeraklah lebih cepat!"

Perlahan, kesadaran dirinya kembali, dan Gumiya dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali. Walau masih teringat dengan 'pemandangan' mengerikan itu, ia mencoba mencapai kembali jarak aman.

Sudah beberapa kali mereka melewati tikungan, dan ketika mereka sadari, mereka malah menjauhi rumah. Ini adalah daerah yang sedikit asing bagi Gumiya maupun Mikuo. Dan juga rambut mereka sudah basah, sudah berapa lama hood mereka terlepas?

Sudah berapa blok yang mereka lalui? Sudah berapa menit waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk melarikan diri? Sudahkah _mereka_ tidak mengejar? Yang jelas, mereka harus berlari hingga stamina mereka habis atau _mereka_ yang menyerah.

Mikuo yang kini malah sejajar dengan Gumiya menoleh ke belakang.

"...?!" Ekspresinya berubah, semakin menampakkan wajah ngeri yang teramat sangat, "Gumiya... Jumlah mereka... Bertambah..."

"Hosh... Hosh... Kau jangan bercanda!" Diliriknya kebelakang punggungnya, "Ini pasti mimpi..."

Tujuh orang. Dan juga setiap dari mereka sudah tidak memiliki tubuh yang 'sempurna'. Bahkan salah satu dari _mereka_ hampir tidak memiliki wajah. Hanya organ dalam mata dan jaringan kerongkongan yang terlihat.

"Mungkin... Hah... Hah... Ini akhir dari keluarga Hatsune..." Mikuo semakin putus-asa, ia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Cih! Baru kali ini kulihat kau menjadi seorang wanita..."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya bahwa itu yang dikatakan seseorang yang juga hampir menjadi bayi tadi malam!"

Sesaat setelahnya, mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka tahu, nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, dan stamina mereka sudah hampir melewati batas, terutama pada Gumiya, ia bahkan sebenarnya belum pernah berlari sejauh ini. Seluruh otot tubuhnya hampir putus.

"Oh well, jika ini akhir dari keluarga Hatsune dan Ryuji. Kuharap kita bisa mengakhirinya dengan heroik."

Ketika akan membalas perkataan Mikuo, Gumiya tak sengaja melihat sebuah rumah dan dengan cepat menarik jas hujan Mikuo ke arah rumah itu. Secepatnya, ia meraih daun pintu tersebut. Ia tak tahu, yang jelas rumah itu seakan menarik perhatiannya.

_Kriiett... Brakkk!_

Segera setelah membuka lalu menutup dengan keras pintu berdaun dua tersebut, Mikuo mengganjalnya dengan kapak yang dibawanya.

_Brakkk! Brakkk! Graa.. Brakk! Aggrr..._

"Hosh... Hosh...", "Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Secara reflek, Mikuo menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu yang terdorong-dorong oleh _mereka_ tersebut. Dan Gumiya merebahkan dirinya di lantai dalam rumah.

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha..." Mikuo tertawa dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Gumiya

"Ha ha ha... Kita selamat, Mikuo... Kita selamat! Ha ha ha..." Gumiya tertawa, dan bangga terhadap diri mereka yang selamat, sambil menutup mata dan merasakan hawa panas di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika Mikuo meluruskan pandangannya ke dalam lorong rumah, ia berteriak sambil berusaha meraih kaki Gumiya yang menggantung, "Hah... Eh? Eehh?! Gumiya! Gumiya!"

Tapi, semuanya terlambat.

Gumiya dengan spontan membuka matanya dan melihat ke atas kepalanya. Pupilnya mengecil seketika. Ia menganga.

_Dia... Salah satu dari mereka. Dekat sekali. Berjalan mendekatinya._

_"...?!"_

_Brakk..._

**つづく**

* * *

#A/N : Nyahaha... kepanjangan ga? nggk kan? soalnya klo baca di MSWord rasanya kepanjangan o.O  
well, review dan comment atau kritik dipersilahkan sekarang... -3-)/


End file.
